One year later
by Missykat05
Summary: Booth left for Afghanistan, Bones went to Indonesia. They promised to meet each other again at the coffee cart near the reflecting pool ... This is a story I wrote what could have happened one year later. Only, the producers, who thought they were smart, decided to throw Hannah at us. While we were indeed expecting something else. But let's forget about Hannah ... enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: one year

Parker was so happy to see his daddy again. Over the year, there was communication between them as in phone calls through skype, e-mails and his son's nice drawings and letters. But it sure wasn't the same as holding your kid again, doing the things that a daddy does with his son. Like playing football in the park or taking him for a burger, having a real dad-to-son talk.

Rebecca wasn't just happy to see Booth again, she was thrilled with joy for Parker.

She understood she just couldn't replace his dad over the year. Now, they can finally return to their old routine.

She suggested Booth would take Parker for a trip together next weekend. Maybe going for a camping trip would be a good idea. Then daddy and son could really catch up, spending some time together.

Booth spent the whole morning that day with Parker but he realized it was time to head his way to the most important spot in the world: the coffee cart near the reflecting pool.

Why was this so important?

There, he would meet the woman who he has been thinking of for the last year. Thinking of her now made him nervous.

How would she look like after a year, did she change a lot, what would she say? All this was on his mind as he was walking his way up there.

From a distance, he could already see the coffee cart and the bench where they used to sit. There was a lady sitting there. He only saw the back of her and the half long hair. As he approached, he didn't realize at first it was the one he has been dying to see again.

He came closer and then …

she turned around and with a smiling face she said:

"Hey Booth, what took you so long?"

She stood up and the next thing he knew, there were two arms giving him the hug of a lifetime. He was almost choking and this not only by surprise.

"Hey Bones, you're too early. How are you Bones? Me, I'm only not almost breathing."

She ceased with hugging him but stood still there in front of him. Like they were standing in front of each other at the airport once more. Not letting go of each other's eyes. But she was the one taking his hand instead now. He studied her face, her mouth, her hair …

"You got a haircut, Bones?"

"Yes, I did. Do you like it?"

"Yes, your hair looks nice this way, different, but nice"

" I'm so happy to see you Booth. How I've missed you so much!

Stunned by her confession, he could only say the same words:

"I've missed you too, Bones

"I have so much to tell you, Booth"

"Yes, you wrote me about your adventures at the Maluku Islands"

"No, not about that but she realized it could be too soon to talk about what's been really on her mind for a whole year.

Instead she asked:

"How's Parker doing?"

"Happy to see his dad again"

"I'm also happy to see you again, Booth"

Again this confession sounded too good to be true.

"Are you really, Bones?"

She wanted to show him how much and tell him how stupid she was to have tried to escape from everlasting feelings. But would he believe her if she told him now?

"Yes, ofcourse I am"

"What did you miss, Bones? Us being partners or us being friends?"

"Why do you ask me this, Booth? You know how we feel about each other. It almost sounds like you're upset with me"

She almost sounded begging when she continued: "Please, Booth, it's been a year for the both of us. Why don't we sit down for a bit and talk about what's been going over the past year"

"I'm sorry Bones, sure we can talk for a bit"

She was right, he thought, maybe after a normal "talk" we would get to start to know each other again. But at this very moment, he simply didn't know that woman anymore, the woman he loved so much.

Whatever happened to rational and scientific Bones?

He should be happy about how much she has changed but instead he was waiting for her to be her old self again.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just be happy for this?

Maybe one year of separation and the war in Afghanistan caused for him to feel this way.

Day in, day out, he trained young soldiers going off to a war zone and some of them never came back. The horrors of his own war came back alive although he wasn't in it himself this time.

He was happy with every letter that she wrote him but all she could write was how her own expedition was being successful.

So, yes, maybe he was, let's say, just being a bit upset with her.

Upset after sharing some nice moments with her in his apartment the evening before he left for the army.

After they had some drinks with the rest of the gang and said goodbye, Booth told Brennan he had something for her in his apartment. So, they went over there and he gave her the picture they took several weeks earlier of him and Brennan together with Parker in the park. It was a nice one, almost looked like the three of them were a family.

He told her to keep it with her in Indonesia; he told her that he was afraid that she would start to forget about him.

It was there and then that she wrapped her arms around him and told him that she would never forget about him. She reassured him she just needed the time apart to figure out what she really wanted in her life.

Finally, they kissed and it wasn't a short, just-being-friends kiss. No, this was way more than that. Booth started to get his hopes up again although there would be a year in between of them.

Before they split up, they agreed to meet exactly one year later at the place they were standing that day.

"Booth?"

She probably asked him something but he seemed to have missed that.

"What? I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a bit burnt out after coming back from Afghanistan" with tired eyes he continued:

"It feels like I'm still living in the Afghanistan time zone"

"Okay, then maybe we can have this conversation another day" she started to get worried about him.

But he replied: "No Bones, you were asking me something?"

She sighed and found again the courage to ask him: "Would you consider taking a holiday together with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: close enough but still far away

"What did you just say?" he simply couldn't believe what he just heard "A holiday? Together with me? Are you joking or what?"

"Yes, Booth. And no, I'm not joking" she got the feeling she would have to try hard to convince him

"it could be a way of us getting used to each other again"

Nothing wrong with that, he thought, only

"when do you think you wanna take this holiday? Next Monday, I'm being expected back at the FBI headquarters"

It looked like he was trying to get a way out.

"What about the coming weekend?" she asked

"Oh, Bones, I'm sorry but I already promised Parker to take him on a camping trip"

Now, that would be his big excuse of course she couldn't do anything about that one.

She started to feel sad and her face which was ever without any emotions at all, started to show what she was feeling inside.

And that was something Booth really didn't want to see, to see his most favorite person in the world showing a sad face.

"You could join us, Bones"

There, he said it and there was no turning back now.

"Join you in a camping trip? Do you know after that whole year of sleeping in tents outside, I was thinking about something more relaxing"

"What do you have in mind then, Bones? Having a holiday in a lab-hotel?" he started laughing with his own joke but stopped when he noticed she wasn't laughing at all.

"Okay Bones, let me hear about your idea of "relaxing"

This was new to him, she never took a holiday just to "relax".

"I have a small house near the beach in a small place called Seaside. I haven't spent much time there yet but it's more comfortable as a tent. The three of us could stay there and have some fun on the beach, stroll around on the boardwalk, just trying to enjoy ourselves."

He never knew she had a house there but was interested in founding out, so ...

"Well, I'm interested in finding out about that house of yours, so … okay let's go there"

They left early, at 6 am, that Friday morning as they still had to take a plane first and then had to rent a car from the airport to the house.

Parker was excited about this seaside trip, he forgot about going camping as soon as he heard that Brennan would be joining them. He still liked her very much, he only didn't understand why his dad and Brennan aren't a couple. They seem to get along fine. Maybe this weekend he could try to get those two together.

During their trip they didn't say much, it was Parker actually who asked a lot of questions about what to expect during their small holiday together.

"Can I catch some crabs there Dr Brennan?"

Bones was enjoying the ride and saw that Booth was also driving in a relaxed way. She turned herself to the backseat of the car.

"Please Parker, you can call me anything but Dr, I even would love for you to just call me Temperance. And yes, we will try to catch some crabs. We will have a wonderful time there."

Parker returned her answer with a big grin on his face.

Booth looked at her once more with disbelief; was this still the same woman he worked with a year ago?

They arrived at the beach house around noon. It wasn't that big and once inside, Booth was looking for the bedrooms to unpack their suitcases.

"Well, there's one thing I do need to tell you, Booth. There's only one bedroom. You guys can take the bedroom. I will take the bed couch in the living room." She showed the bedroom where there were two big twinbeds.

"Oh no, Bones I don't want to take your bed. I will sleep with Parker in one bed; you can take the other one. It's big enough for Parker and me."

After unpacking, they took some lunch together on the deck at the back of the house. All three enjoyed the never ending view of the big ocean in silence.

"Can I go and play on the beach, daddy? I want to build a big sand castle."

"Yes, sure kiddo. You already go ahead, I'm going to put on some shorts. I will be there in a minute."

Booth turned to Bones: "I want to say thank you, Bones, this is really a lovely place to be. And also thank you for sharing my time with Parker. He really appreciates this."

"You're welcome Booth. I'm also enjoying this."

Bones decided not to join them on the beach; she figured that Booth would like some time alone with Parker. She stretched out on a long chair seat in a shady spot on the deck and fell asleep. It must have been at least 2 hours later, when she woke up from a shade hanging above her head. When she opened her eyes, there were 2 big brown eyes observing her. That's all she could see against the burning sun.

"Bones, you shouldn't sleep in the sun like this."

"Booth, I wasn't sleeping in the sun but the sun must have moved."

"Do you have any sun cream? Then I will rub your back."

She gave him the tube and he sat down next to her and put some sun cream on her back. He started spreading it with his fingers. Her skin was very soft. Instead of just putting some cream on, he was kind of liking it giving her back a massage. He noticed she was enjoying this very much. They both were in silence and he stayed just sitting there and watching her.

She was enjoying this so much, the touch of his fingers going over her skin, massaging her back. She moaned out of contentment. But then she noticed he stopped all of a sudden.

"Eh Booth, I think this will do" she turned herself around and saw him sitting there, with his dark inviting eyes. She looked at his broad naked shoulders and chest. His head came closer to hers, almost enough to lock lips. But then …

"Daddy, I'm getting hungry here."

Parker came out of the house and like two small kids getting caught with smoking, they both jumped up. It was Bones who answered as Booth was still under the impression of what was going on. He was almost kissing her although he promised himself not to. He was stunned for how quickly he forgot that promise.

"Parker, there are some biscuits in the upper right kitchen cabinet. You can have some of them. I suggest we will take some dinner outside this evening."

she looked at Booth for his approval. The longing look she saw before, disappeared.

"Yeah, we can do that."

The rest of the afternoon, Parker and her played a game on her deck and Booth went for a walk alongside the water. After a while, she was feeling annoyed that he still didn't return and as the sun was setting, she and Parker went down to look for his daddy.

They found him a little bit further on. He was standing still, watching the water gliding on and off.

There was a doggy passing them by and Parker tried to catch it.

"Temperance, look what a nice doggy."

"I can see that, just be careful now."

"Okay, I will"

She stopped her pass next to Booth. He didn't look at her but he knew she was standing there. Their shoulders almost touched. At first both were enjoying the water and its tides.

"Booth, what happened earlier today?"

He finally looked at her and as the wind was blowing he moved her hair back into place.

"You're so beautiful Temperance Brennan. I wish we …" he couldn't finish his sentence.

They really needed to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Talk to me

They took dinner in a small restaurant near the promenade. It was a nice and cozy place, Booth and Bones had some wine with their dinner. It's something they don't usually drink but with fish, Booth persisted, you need to drink a nice white wine. Parker was happy with his fries, burger and coke.

Afterwards they went for a walk on the big promenade road near the beach. They had some ice-creams and after a while Parker felt tired, so they decided to go back to the house. Booth put Parker to bed and Bones decided to wait for him on the deck.

It started to become dark and it felt a bit chilly to be by herself sitting on the bench. That feeling changed when he came to sit next to her. As soon as he sat down, he put his arm around her.

"Bones, your arm is feeling cold, do you want my sweatshirt?"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine" she wasn't feeling that cold anymore with his arm around her.

"You know, Bones, we should talk"

"Yeah" she knew she had to talk about what's been going on in her mind for a year now; she regretted turning him down like that. And she felt like a big idiot running off to the Maluku Islands and supporting him in going to Afghanistan.

"I really missed you, Bones. But when I was in Afghanistan, I got the feeling that you didn't miss me at all"

She looked at him in the dark, wanted to see his face but he continued …

"My days were filled with battle and training. And so I tried to forget about you. But my evenings were lonely."

So now was the time that she should speak up … but …

"And then I met Hannah. She's a reporter and was arrested by Belgian soldiers but we took her under our wings as she was still an American citizen"

She let him continue but she already realized what was going to be the outcome; once again she would lose and once again she felt like an idiot for starting to have those feelings. She always knew she'd be better off just working, being the science woman who she always was and not being involved with anything personal.

"Hannah's a reporter and she started to interview me. Said I wasn't just a smart cookie but also that she admired me for my work both in Afghanistan and as an FBI-cop. We started to become real close and I told her about you. She said that you were the luckiest person in the world to work with me daily. And also that you really shouldn't have let me go."

It was silent from Bones' side. She couldn't speak, not even whisper. She started to feel angry and rejected.

"Hannah and I started a relationship back there. It didn't last as I had to return but ..."

Bones didn't want to listen to this any longer and so she got up, grabbed her sweat-shirt from her chair and climbed down the stairs towards the beach.

She ran off, going nowhere but she didn't notice how he came after her. He was a trained soldier now and much faster than her. He grabbed her arm and she tripped over her own two feet and both fell down in the sand. He fell on top of her and held her two arms under control and sat down on her legs.

"I knew you would run off, I already prepared myself for this. But you know what, this time, I'm coming after you. I put my heart out for you one time but got burnt by your rejection. So now what do you think I should do? Tell me what it is that you want Bones? Coz my gut is telling me that you do want to be loved and that you do want to love me too. But I need to know."

"It's no use telling you that now, is it? You hooked up with someone else. I feel like such an idiot" she yelled at him

"So, how was I supposed to know that you might change the way you feel about me? You wrote me all of those nice letters with how your work was progressing but no word about me! What do you think I am; a psychic?"

"Well, at least my work gives me satisfaction"

"oh really? And what if I do this? Do you get satisfaction from that?" saying that, he pressed his lips down on to hers. At first, she tried to resist and struggled but then noticed that his lips softened up and so her entire body betrayed her to the way he was kissing. She started kissing him back.

All of a sudden he stopped. He got up and she could hear him walk towards the stairs.

She was still laying there. She knew he was right and it has already gone too far between them. She responded to his kisses, her body told her how much she wanted him. It's her mind that needed to stop thinking negative. But how? She still didn't know how to open up. She even couldn't tell him all of the things she wanted to say.

She bolted her fists and knocked the sand. She should start from tomorrow on, to fight for him. Let this Hannah person know that she also existed.

Booth woke up alone in the big bedroom. Parker must have already woken up and left the room without waking up his daddy. He also noticed that the bed next to his wasn't slept at all. He sure didn't know what to do with this whole situation. If only Bones could show him that she also wants to be with him, that would be a good start. But it looks like she wants to keep on running and hiding behind the mask she created for herself.

He got up and decided to look for Parker. When entering the living room he didn't see anybody and neither on the deck outside. He walked on the deck to see whether they were outside on the beach. He finally saw them a bit further on the beach; laughing, playing ball together. Parker was having fun and that's one thing he liked about Bones. She sure kept her promise that Parker would have a good time here.

He turned around and saw that the table on the deck was set up to have breakfast. It seemed like they already had some and so he went to the small kitchen and saw the note with his name on laying there:

_"__Booth, we already had breakfast, Parker woke up early. We're going to the beach. Take whatever you want from the fridge, there's plenty. See you later, Bones."_

The words on the note showed nothing of what happened between them last night. But hey, he better not expect too much.

He was having some toast and coffee when the two of them finally decided to come back.

"Hey good morning kiddo!" he gave his son a big hug "I missed you when I woke up"

"Yes, but I woke up and I didn't see Temperance in her bed, so I came here to look for her. Do you know she was sleeping in the living room? And from her bed there, she can look outside at the ocean. We were talking together in her bed, making jokes and when we got up she made me some breakfast."

"Good morning Booth."

He finally looked at her.

"Good morning Bones. So you slept in the living room last night? Was I snoring or what?"

"No, but I usually sleep here in the living room coz I love the view from my bed when I wake up in the morning."

She behaved absolutely normal, like nothing happened at all.

"That must be nice"

"Yes, it is. That's why I hardly ever sleep in the bedroom. At night when the moon is up, it's even prettier to look at."

"Can I sleep with Temperance tonight daddy?"

This question from his son didn't surprise him at all.

"You need to ask Bones son, not me."

Parker turned to her and with a pleading smile, she agreed.

"It's a deal, only if you are also going to sleep coz I need my beauty queen sleep." and she blinked an eye at Parker. Parker blinked an eye back at her.

"It's a deal Temperance. I will sleep like a little prince then."

For the first time, Booth felt like an outsider here.

"Daddy, have you finished your breakfast? Then the three of us can play ball, you know that game when one of us standing in the middle and trying to catch the ball."

"Okay okay, can I also wash and shave myself first?"

It took Booth about 20 minutes to get ready and once on the beach he started to enjoy himself. It looked like the awkwardness disappeared while the three of them were playing that ball game together.

At one point, Bones was standing in the middle and trying to catch the ball while Parker and Booth were throwing it to each other. Booth was challenging her to catch it, sticking out his tongue, whistling at her.

All of a sudden, he dropped the ball and it didn't take long for Bones to grab it. But he tried to outsmart her and they both fell on the sand.

As a result that she was laying on top of him trying to get a hold of the ball. Doing that, they looked at each other for a moment. It should be awkward but it didn't feel like that at all. She smiled and while he was stunned with the way she reacted, she could get a hold of the ball.

"Hey you two, stop making out in front of me, okay. You can do that later this evening." Parker shouted.

Bones' head turned red and she got up quickly.

"Maybe it is time to take a break, Parker, aren't you thirsty?"

"Yeah, I would like some fresh ice tea."

The three of them were sitting on the deck for a while, having some drinks when Booth asked Parker if he still would like to go for some crab fishing.

"Yeah that would be cool, daddy. But I'd like Temperance also to come along with us. Please Temperance, will you come with us?"

"I'd love to Parker. I also used to do that together with my dad."

Booth looked at her as this was something new he just found out about her.

They head their way over the beach in the direction of the pier. In front of the pier there were these rocks and according to Bones, the best place to catch some crabs is to fish with some bait in the deep holes in between the rocks.

They climbed their way up on the rocks until they found what they were looking for.

These rocks were slippery and all of a sudden Bones slipped with one foot but Booth caught her just in time. He grabbed her hand in case she might fall again.

"Hey now, don't fall off, ok?"

"Thanks Booth." she decided to hold onto his hand and said: "I know you will catch me when I fall."

Booth looked at her for a moment and wondering if this last thing she said had a double meaning or not.

Parker was excited when a crab got caught on one of the baits. He put the crab in his small bucket and was feeling very proud with his catch.

"Good for you Parker!"

He caught a total of four crabs but as Parker felt sorry for the creatures he set them free again before returning to the house. He only wanted to catch the crabs for the thrill of it.

They walked back and Booth and Bones were still holding each other's hands like this was all normal. Parker saw that and knew that maybe he should give them some time alone, just to make them even more closer.

So, he started running across the beach to be the first one at the house. Booth and Bones saw Parker running but didn't speed up.

All of a sudden, Booth stopped and turned to Bones, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I have to say sorry for last night, Bones, I was too tough on you. I hope you weren't too sad for this and the reason for sleeping alone."

"No Booth, I told you why I was sleeping there."

Instead of letting go, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his body so close to hers felt so good.

"Booth, are you and that Hannah person in a serious relationship? She better watch out because I'm not giving up on you, on us."

He didn't answer her but touched her hair, her face and finally he kissed her.

The kiss was soft and sweet and she could feel butterflies flying over her stomach. She closed her eyes and wanted to receive more of that sweetness. But then he stopped.

"I only need to know if we are serious, Bones."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: the plan from the little man

From a distance, Parker noticed his dad and Temperance holding each other. He was very happy with this and he knew he had to do something more. Maybe he better shouldn't sleep next to Temperance tonight. He was thinking of a plan that would definitely bring them together.

That evening, they decided to have their dinner at the house. Parker wanted to have pasta and so they were all three helping out to make dinner ready. Earlier they went for some groceries and strolling in the supermarket with their cart made it feel as if they were a small family.

Parker enjoyed every bit of it as he saw how happy his daddy was being together with Temperance. But tonight he would make sure his daddy and Temperance would end up sleeping together.

After dinner they played monopoly on the deck. It was a beautiful evening. They saw how the sun was slowly setting into the ocean. In their eyes you could see the last glowing of the sun before it goes down.

Tomorrow afternoon they had to leave as Monday would be the start of their working together again.

"I'm so sorry that we have to leave" Parker said with big regret

"We will come back, son, Bones owns this place and hopefully she will take us again."

"Oh, I need to think about that one" she answered in a teasing way.

Parker started to yawn "feeling tired here"

Bones looked at the clock and noticed how time ran fast, it was already 10.30. But now, she wished she didn't agree in sleeping together with Parker.

"Okay, son, time for bed then, go and get ready and don't forget to brush your teeth"

Being by themselves for a bit, Booth shoved over from his seat next to hers and said:

"I'm going to feel lonely tonight, all alone in that big bedroom"

"Do you want me to come over tonight when Parker's asleep?"

"Do you want to do that?"

She didn't answer but touched his face with her hand and while doing that, he kissed the palm of her hand "I can't wait" she whispered

Parker appeared to be ready and so they all three decided to go to bed.

"Good night kiddo, I hope you are able to sleep next to Bones"

Bones caught his little joke and said: "no sweat, we will sleep like angels, so good night to you too"

"Good night, daddy" he gave his dad a big hug

The big bed was standing in front of the huge living room window and as soon as the lights were turned off, Bones opened the electric roll-down shutter with the distant control. There was a moon outside tonight and the view of the reflected moon on the water was beautiful to watch.

"Do you know what? My dad really should see this." Parker started to work on his plan.

"Can't he come too, so he can see how beautiful the moon is?"

Bones was astonished to hear this question.

"It's not like there's no place left here in the bed, actually there's plenty of place for him next to me. So, can I please get him over here? He even must feel lonely in that big room alone."

She really couldn't say no to that and so Parker went off to get him.

The three of them were laying in the big bed and watching the moon and the water outside.

When Booth entered the room, it was written on his face that he really didn't like this as now their plan wouldn't work out the way they planned it. All she could do was to lift up her shoulders meaning that she couldn't do anything about it.

Parker was laying in the middle in between his dad and Bones. He stayed awake coz he didn't want to fail. He noticed that they both fell asleep. So, it was time to work out his plan. He crawled out of the bed and head for the other bed in the bedroom, leaving those two behind alone.

Bones woke up all of a sudden as she heard a door being opened. She noticed Parker was gone and woke up Booth. "Hey, I think your son just left us."

Sleepy Booth: "What? Where?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his hand and got out of bed to look for him. He checked the bathroom, the kitchen and even the deck outside but finally he found his son sleeping in his bed in the bedroom. He closed the door and let him sleep.

Parker wasn't really sleeping but put his thumbs up "Gotcha!"

Booth returned to the big bed with a certain grin on his face. "Do you know what? My son pulled a trick on us."

"What?" she didn't quite understand

"It's very simple my love, he's smart and figured it out that I want to be with you." he got back into the bed and moved closer to her. "We should give him what he wants, no?"

"So, it's what HE wants and not what you want?" she teased

"Oh now, are we gonna play it that way, eh?" He rolled on top of her and started to tickle. She tried to move his hands away but he got her hands and held them above her head.

"No escaping this time my dear" he lowered himself and started to kiss her.

A laugh still escaping her mouth at first but their kiss became more serious and deepened. His tongue slipped into her mouth. He let go of her hands as he wanted her to touch him. She slipped her hands underneath his t-shirt, touched his back and pressing him harder onto her. She could feel his hardness underneath his boxers. They removed each other's clothing. It was breathtaking to see her naked in the bright moonlight. He started to kiss the inside of her feet and moving upwards. She was enjoying his lips, his touch, so very much. He noticed it and looked at her again as if he was asking for her permission. She kissed him and pressed him down with her legs.

The moon was their only witness as they became lovers that night. Finally their relationship came to the point of what the both of them had been searching for.

They both panted for breath as he slid over next to her. "This feels so great, Bones" and as he kissed her "I love you very much"

"I love you too, Booth"

He looked at her in silence, almost not believing what she just said.

"Yes, it's me saying that and I want to say it again; Booth, I love you"

He was moved by her confession and took her into his arms. He kissed her lips, her neck and her shoulder. Finally they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they both woke up by the scent of fresh made coffee. They looked at each other and then realized that Parker must have seen them laying like this. And with their last clothing still lingering around on the floor.

"It's okay, Bones, he must have already known."

"Hey you guys, it's morning time. How much longer are you going to stay in bed uhm?" Parker was standing by the door.

"Parker, son, I think you better give us some privacy so we can get dressed, okay?"

Parker giggled and left for the deck where he already set the table to have some breakfast.

"You see Bones, he knows and for what's it's worth, I'm glad. Now we don't need to pretend any longer in front of him." Booth got up and she loved to see how he was walking around naked, looking for his boxers and t-shirt.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But what about work? They all are going to notice."

"Whatever you decide, Bones. But what have we got to hide from? It's love that came our way and I even think they will all accept this."

Bones didn't comment and also got out of bed, took her clothing and went straight for the bathroom.

At the breakfast table, Bones was still a bit embarrassed in front of Parker. Parker wasn't saying anything but the only thing on his mind was that he was so happy that his dad finally got together with the love of his life.

"So, are you going to get married now?" Parker's question came out of the blur and Brennan almost choked while drinking coffee.

"Why son? You want Brennan to marry me after one night together?"

"That's a silly question dad. Of course I want to, I also love her."

Brennan was moved with this abrupt confession of the young boy. She went over Parker and gave him a big hug. With this gesture all of the previous awkwardness disappeared.

They decided to take one last walk over the beach before heading their way back home. They were walking while holding hands and fingers entangled. Brennan was feeling relieved, she finally took a major step and it was like a huge block fell off her shoulders.

"What do you think Temperance Brennan? Do you want for us to share our lives together?"

She turned around facing him while still holding hands. "Booth, you know I'm not the marrying type but I also don't want to live alone anymore and I certainly don't want to run away from love again."

"You better not run again coz I'm tired of running after you. So, why don't we find ourselves a place to live together? We've known each other for such a long time and we wasted so much time."

She never imagined of anyone wanting to live with her. Her eyes became teary and she wrapped her arms around him.

They kissed and didn't know a little boy was watching them and smiled. "Yes! I did a great job! I knew they were meant to be" he was feeling very proud of himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: some small matters to deal with

They came back and started to miss each other after he dropped her off at her apartment. So, they decided to be together after work at his place.

A few days later, Hannah showed up at Booth's doorstep. It was Bones who opened the door.

"Well hello, you must be Bones, right? Is Booth in?"

"Yes, I am, he will be in a minute, he's parking the car. Do you want to come in?"

A short while later Booth entered his apartment and when Hannah saw him she threw herself around his neck. Booth wasn't exactly holding her but with his arms he made the gesture to Bones that he didn't know what to do. Bones felt a bit awkward and decided she better leave the two of them alone so that they could talk. She grabbed her coat and decided to take a walk.

A short while later she was sitting on the bench near the reflecting pool when she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"Bones, why did you leave me alone with her?"

"I thought you both needed the space to talk. Why? What happened Booth?"

He sat down next to her "she wasn't happy, that's for sure. But really, it was my own big mistake. I never should have got involved with her in the first place."

"We all do things Booth which we regret later on. I never should have let you go to Afghanistan and myself should never have gone to Indonesia."

"Oh well, Bones" he held her hands "maybe it was necessary to bring us to the point where we are now."

She smiled "you are probably right."

They kissed while the sun was setting behind them. They baded into a romantic glow, never wanting to let go of each other.

At work, nobody noticed a thing in the beginning. The both of them were still a bit secretive. Sneaking away in the archive room or waiting to kiss in the SUV. Everything was great until Parker visited Brennan one day at the lab. Brennan was still investigating a body and since that was something Parker wasn't allowed to watch, he waited in Brennan's office.

It was a long time since Angela saw the little guy and so she came in to say hello.

"Hi Angela! I came here together with my dad to pick up Tempe from work. Do you know we are going out to dinner this evening?"

"Oh" Angela widened her eyes as she wanted to hear more about this "and is there a special occasion for this dinner?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it, it's kind of a secret although I don't know why but let me whisper it in your ear, ok?"

Angela came closer to Parker so he could whisper in her ear. Angela's face went from being surprised to a happy smiling one when Parker whispered their little secret. Although she knew she couldn't keep it to herself, she promised Parker to keep quiet about this.

Not very long after that, Brennan came into her office and saw Angela's face glowing and even blinking an eye at her when she told her that Parker just mentioned the plans about their dinner event for the evening.

"Oh yes, we are having dinner together. Nothing special" Brennan tried to save the situation but Angela came closer and put her hands on top of her shoulders and said:

"Congratulations sweetie. I'm very happy for you."

Parker was looking at the ceiling and whistling a happy tune.

Brennan's head turned red when Booth walked in.

He saw that there was something going on and guessed the situation when Angela also blinked an eye at him.

"I'm just happy for you guys and don't worry, the secret will stay with me and … Jack … and let's see … Cam, Daisy, Wendell, …." she walked out the door and went straight to husband Jack.

"Let's get out of here!" Booth took Parker's arm and Brennan's coat and the three of them rushed out the door.

The reason for their dinner party that evening wasn't hard to guess; they found a nice place to live and wanted to celebrate the beginning of their new life together and the ending of a lonely solitary life.

THE END


End file.
